


The Games We Play

by glitchedmirrors



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Love, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Content, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/pseuds/glitchedmirrors
Summary: Yoosung is too invested in his game of LOLOL, and MC decides she's going to play a little game in order to get his attention. Takes place after Yoosung's Good End.





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> This fic... took far too long for me to write. Without going too into details, my motivation for it kept waning and I didn’t want to force it out. But, it’s done! I got to fluster one of my favorite boys, ahhh! I really hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Aha! Yes, we won!” was all you heard when you stepped into the apartment you shared with your boyfriend. You didn’t even need to ask what had him so excited, you already knew that Yoosung was likely playing LOLOL. And sure enough, he was sitting at his computer with his headset on when you stepped into the bedroom. Even from the doorway you could see the blonde’s glasses sliding down his nose, though he was clearly too focused on his game to care. You were about to say something about it when he absentmindedly pushed them up to rest properly against his face again. Admittedly, you couldn’t be sure if he actually noticed that they had slid, or if he had just done that out of reflex. Either way, you couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

At the feeling of something rubbing up against your legs, you looked down, quickly being greeted by a very loud mewl from the cat the two of you had adopted. The very same cat that Jumin had found over a year ago, just a few days before the last party had been held. You crouched down, gently scratching behind the cat’s ears, prompting a purr from the feline you loved so much.

“Hello to you, too, Lisa. It’s nice to see that _someone_ has decided to greet me,” you laughed, still happily petting the white and grey cat. Lisa rubbed her face gently against your free hand, clearly wanting all your attention. Speaking of attention... you glanced over at Yoosung, still wondering when he would notice you were home. Although you had no issues with him playing his games, you were still his girlfriend and still hoped at least for some acknowledgement of your existence from your boyfriend when you came home.

Lisa meowed indignantly at you when you stopped petting her to stand up again. Silently, you snuck up behind your unsuspecting boyfriend, and without any warning, you gently placed your hands on his shoulders, causing the boy to jump slightly.

“Ah! M-MC? When did you get home?” he asked with a stutter, carefully sliding his headset off one ear. You frowned at him, mildly annoyed at that clear indication that he could very easily turn back to his game if his guildmates decided to call for him. But, instead of getting upset, you greeted Yoosung with a smile.

“Only a couple minutes ago, it’s okay,” you answered, leaning down to give your boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. Your boyfriend didn’t even have a chance to properly kiss you back before you were pulling away from him, and you could see that he was pouting at you slightly for it. “I’m gonna go have a shower, okay? And then I hope we can maybe have some time to ourselves, hmm?”

Yoosung’s face flushed red when he realized what you were suggesting. “O-okay MC. Is it alright if I keep playing for a bit while I wait for you then?”

“Of course, you don’t really need to ask me.” In all honesty, you had hoped that maybe he would come join you in the shower, but, it wasn’t a necessity or anything. Besides, this way you could sneak into something a little sexier while he was distracted.

Yoosung opened his mouth to say something but suddenly stopped himself. All you could hear was some vague shouting from his headset, and you let out a small sigh. “Sorry, MC. Apparently a rare monster just showed up and they need me.” You just smiled in response and gave an understanding nod. Before you could turn away though, you’d feel Yoosung’s arms wrap around you in a tight hug. “I promise I’ll be done by the time you’re out, okay?” he said with a sigh, nuzzling his face against your chest.

Your heart swelled with love when he did this. You loved everything this boy did to show his affection for you, but, just that small promise that he would stop playing his game to spend time with you meant so much. “Alright, I’m holding you to that. I’ll be out in a bit.”And with that, you gave him a gentle hug back before pulling away to walk out of the room. Yoosung turned back to his computer and slipped his headset back on properly as you walked away.

***

In all seriousness, you should have known better than to believe Yoosung would remember his promise when he was so distracted. It still didn’t hurt any less when you saw he was still entranced by his computer when you came out of the shower though, even knowing what you knew about him. Just once you hoped that his game wouldn’t steal so much attention from you. And then it dawned on you. If Yoosung wanted to play games, what if you played a little game of your own? Smirking to yourself as you plotted, you came up behind Yoosung again. And rather than wait for him to notice you this time, you decided to gently take his headset off of him.

Unsurprisingly, he actually didn’t notice you do this. You could tell he was in the middle of something major, but, you had wanted to make sure he at least had the potential to hear what you were about to say. “Hey, Yoosung?”

“Mhm?” he barely responded, still not pulling his eyes away from his screen. You were pretty sure he wasn’t actually paying attention to what you were saying, even.

“If I can find a way to distract you... Will you _actually_ stop playing your game for a bit to spend some time with me?” you asked, your tone seductive. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, he’d notice.

“Uh-huh, sure MC,” his tone was so nonchalant that you knew for a fact your words hadn’t actually registered for him. Oh, it was _on_. You were now extremely determined to win at this game and get your boyfriend’s attention all to yourself. You stepped away from him for now, your fingertips brushing your cheek as you tried to think of how to proceed. You knew it was probably going to take you a great deal of effort to actually distract him when he was this focused on LOLOL, but, you still ended up deciding that you were going to start off simple.

You stepped towards him again before leaning carefully on the back of his chair. Your ample breasts, which were currently being accentuated by a rather nice set of lacy lingerie, were just about pressing against the back of Yoosung’s neck. You didn’t want to rely on your feminine assets quite yet, otherwise you probably would have leaned more heavily so that he could feel them, but, you needed to rest them against _something_ with the way you were leaning. Your hands, however, would work their way into the unnaturally blonde locks of your boyfriend’s hair, gently playing. And knowing full well he was unlikely to respond to that alone, you leaned your face closer to his, peppering his cheek and jawline with sweet, gentle kisses.

You could feel him already starting to shudder slightly under your touch, but, based on the fact that he still had yet to actually turn to you, you were fairly certain it was just an involuntary reaction to the attention he was receiving from you. Pouting a little, you decided to take this a step further. Trailing your kisses down to his neck, they started to become more urgent. Eventually, you couldn’t help yourself, leaving little nips and licks in between the kisses. Yoosung let out a small whimper, and you looked up for a moment, hoping desperately that... Nope, his eyes were still trained on that damn computer screen.

‘ _Okay, that’s it. Looks like I have to pull out the big guns,’_ you thought, retreating for a moment. Seeing as your lovely boyfriend wasn’t paying attention, you crouched down, crawling into a comfortable position beneath his desk and settling yourself between his legs. It was a bit cramped, but, you didn’t mind. Your hands gently trailed up Yoosung’s thighs before you gripped them a little tighter. You could feel his thighs tense slightly beneath your grip, but, it still wasn’t enough. Although, you could see that your efforts hadn’t gone _completely_ unnoticed, Yoosung’s arousal apparent by the bulge you could see growing beneath his jeans. Smirking at the sight, you took a moment to unbuckle his belt and carefully unbutton and unzip his pants.

The feeling of your hands gently grazing over his growing erection caused Yoosung to squirm in his seat and let out a small, breathy moan. His eyes widened at the realization that his pants had been gradually becoming more uncomfortable. Oh god, where were you? He had gotten so absorbed in what he was doing in LOLOL that he wasn’t even sure if you were out of the shower yet.

The feeling of you palming him through the front of his boxers sent a shiver through him though, and he finally looked down. Your eyes were gazing back up at him seductively, and you leaned forward to gently kiss him through the fabric, holding eye contact. His face burned at the realization of what you were doing. “M-MC! Wh-what are you doing... under th-th-... ahhhh...” his words were a stutter as you gently tugged at the hem of his underwear, freeing his now throbbing length. He let out a small moan as you gently stroked him, still clearly trying to tease him. His hands raised to cover his face, which he knew was probably bright red based on how hot it was feeling. “W-w-why are you under the desk?” he finally stuttered out, though his words were muffled by his hands.

Instead of answering his question, you gently trailed kisses up his length before licking up one side of it. Yoosung shuddered and let out out a small whimper, making it obvious that he wanted more. Your free hand gripped his thigh tightly, and you could feel the muscles there tense up beneath your fingertips. You carefully took the head of your boyfriend’s cock into your mouth, gently swirling your tongue around it a few times. Your eyes closed as you decided to take it further, letting out a small moan yourself as you did so. The feeling of his cock in your mouth was turning you on as well, your lace panties clinging to your folds uncomfortably with how wet they had become.

“Nngh- M-MC...” Yoosung breathed out, his fingers trailing through your hair. He wanted so badly to please you as well, but, all he could focus on was the feeling of your mouth and hand along his length right now. Hearing him, you couldn’t help but let out a little giggle around his cock, prompting your boyfriend to shiver again. The sensation of you giggling had sent tingles up his spine, and he let out a rather loud, drawn out moan in response.

You could just barely hear some strange noise coming from Yoosung’s headset, and when his eyes widened in surprise, you could tell he had heard it, too. “Ahhh- Shit. M-my guildmates are probably wondering where I went, and- O-ooohhhh,” Yoosung moaned out as you took his entire length in your mouth again, his head just grazing the back of your throat. You could care less about his LOLOL guildies right now. If this is what was needed to keep his attention from that game, then you were going to keep at it.

“M-MC, at least let me log out... P-please?” he begged, letting out another whimper as you massaged his balls with your free hand.

You raised your head, releasing his cock with a gentle ‘pop’ noise. “Hmm... sorry. Don’t think so, babe,” you teased before taking his length into your mouth again, relishing in the feeling of it twitching against your tongue.

‘ _Shit. I fucked up, didn’t I?’_ Yoosung thought to himself. He had promised he would spend time with you and then forgotten because of his game. He had to make it up to you, but... fuck, your mouth felt so nice right now. One hand gently petted your head as it bobbed up and down his length. He had to stifle a moan as he tried to focus on his computer for a moment, just long enough to close the game. He’d explain to his guild later why he had to disappear. Or, well, he’d give a vague explanation. He was pretty sure you wouldn’t appreciate him bragging to his friends about the intimate things you were doing to him right now. Regardless, you were more important to him than a silly game, and he wished that he had expressed that before.

“H-hey, MC? C-could you stop for a moment?” he stuttered out, though his other hand had worked it’s way into your hair as well, and it was hard for you to actually pull away. You licked your lips as you released him though, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes. “A-ahhh... I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention earlier. C-can I make it up to you?” he asked, his face heating up again. He could swear the tips of his ears were burning he was blushing so much.

“Hmm... maybe.” Suddenly, you shoved his chair back before crawling out from under the desk so that you could get up. However, you would not be standing for long, as you had made the decision to climb into your boyfriend’s lap, straddling him in his computer chair. You trailed your fingertips along his jaw, gazing at him lovingly as you did so. Leaning closer, you whispered in his ear, “It was so mean of you to ignore me for this long, my puppy. How do you plan to repay me for that?”

Yoosung’s eyes widened again, and you couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the breathy moans you had prompted to escape his lips when you had spoken. If he thought he had fucked up before, now he knew for certain. You only called him ‘puppy’ in the bedroom if you were planning on punishing him, otherwise it was usually reserved for more gentle teasing in your usual day to day life. And as he realized this, you had taken it upon yourself to grind yourself against him, allowing him to feel just how wet you were through the lace of your panties. “MC... at least take these off if you’re going to do that...” he whimpered, his fingers gently playing at the hem of your underwear.

Your eyes seemed to darken in response, and your usual bright smile had changed to a stern frown. “Do you really think you’re in any position to make demands like that, puppy? Care to try that again?” your tone was harsh, but, it achieved the intended affect. Yoosung rested his head on your shoulder, shuddering slightly has he let out another small moan.

“C-can you please take them off? I-i-i want to feel you...” he stuttered out. His hand gently palming you through your panties, his thumb pressing close to where your clit should be, seeking to pleasure you as best as he could through the lacy material.

Smirking, you gave Yoosung a kiss, your tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He was keen to let you in, moaning against your lips before you pulled away again. “Good boy, Yoosung. I think I can do what you’ve asked,” you teased, giving him another quick peck before climbing off of him. Your fingers danced along the hem of your panties before shimmying them down your hips and dropping them to the floor. And without prompting, you unclasped your bra as well, before covering your breasts with your arm as you pulled it away, dropping it to the floor as well. Gazing at your boyfriend as seductively as you were, you couldn’t help but giggle as he squirmed in his seat. Backing away, you laid yourself down on the bed before summoning Yoosung over with one simple ‘come hither’ motion of one finger.

The blonde practically leapt out of his seat to come join you on the bed, trapping your mouth with his own once he was over top of you. Your fingers grazed over the length of his cock again, which was now twitching incessantly against your thigh. With one hand, Yoosung rubbed at your slit, experimentally dipping one finger into you. And then a second joined the first, causing you to moan in response. And as his fingers thrust into you, his thumb circled that ever sensitive nub, causing your breath to hitch for a moment in pure pleasure. The blonde man you loved so much would smirk slightly as you let out a moan, relishing in the fact that he could always seem to make you melt at his fingertips.

Yoosung kissed you again, an overly enthusiastic, open-mouthed kiss that left you breathless when he pulled away to trail more along your cheeks and jaw. The sensation of the trail of saliva he was leaving making you giggle a moment before he twisted his fingers in you, your moan cutting you off. And your sounds gradually got louder as he moved to your neck, nipping and kissing at the skin there before latching on a little more forcefully, sucking at the tender flesh for a moment before releasing you with a ‘pop’. It stung a little, but, god damn it had felt _so good_. Yoosung was always more timid with leaving marks on you, but, when he licked and kissed at the tender spot he had just left, it just sent more shudders of pleasure through you. “Mm- a-ahh.. Yoo-yoosung, please...” you moaned out, his fingers quickening their pace.

Your hips bucked of their own accord, desperate for more. You could feel your boyfriend grinding against your thigh rhythmically, and you knew he was probably aching for you just as much as you were for him. One of your hands moved to cup Yoosung’s cheek, forcing him to look at you again. The fiery passion contained in your boyfriend’s gorgeous, amethyst eyes was enough to nearly send you over the edge, and when you opened your mouth, it was a moan that escaped from you instead of words, your head tilting back. “I-I kn-know you want more babe, but... I said I’d make it up to you. P-please... haaa... Please, let me do this for you, MC,” he stuttered out in a whisper, breathing heavily against your ear.

“B-but... Y-yoosung...” he cut you off with another kiss, sucking at your lower lip and drawing out another moan from you. He twisted his fingers in you again, flicking them inside of you to rub at your core, that one spot he knew would have you breathless in seconds if he moved just right. Your hips bucked again, grinding harder against your boyfriend’s fingers, seeking out your release.

“Come for me, MC... please,” Yoosung begged, whimpering against you. Those words were all it took to send you over the edge, crashing into your orgasm and clouding your vision. Yoosung let out a hiss as your walls convulsed around his fingers. He continued to thrust the digits into you until he felt your body relax again, and gave you a kiss in triumph as you let out a sigh of pleasure. The hand you still had pressed to Yoosung’s face drifted up, fingers tangling into his hair, gently teasing his scalp. Your gaze was half-lidded as you stared into your boyfriend’s eyes with all the love in the world. His head would respond in kind, pressing against your fingers, seeking out more of their touch. He loved when you petted him, and he always felt like he had done a good job when you did this right after he had been pleasing you.

He pulled his fingers from you finally, lifting his hand to his face and sensually sucking your arousal off of his fingers. Once clean, his hand drifted back down, skirting delicately across your skin to land at your waist. His face nuzzled against your neck as your other hand reached up to pet him as well. “You did so good, Yoosung,” you whispered out, earning you a stifled whimper in response. His dick twitched against you harshly, trailing precum along your thigh, and although you knew he was reluctant to ask, you knew exactly what he was wanting. What he was hoping for. Your fingers untangled from his blonde locks before drifting down to his hands, gripping his wrists tightly.

You shifted your weight, forcing Yoosung back so you could climb up his body, straddling his hips. “Does my puppy want a treat?” you asked, your voice seductive as you grinded against your boyfriend. Yoosung let out a gasp as you did so, his head moving to lean against your shoulder.

“Y-yes, MC... please... a-aahh...” he responded, whimpering against you.

Satisfied with his response, you adjusted your hands so you were gripping both of Yoosung’s wrists with one hand. Making sure he couldn’t move, you leaned over to find any scrap of fabric you could find, which ended up being one of Yoosung’s shirts that had apparently been discarded on the floor at some point. Speaking of shirts... You were about to tie your boyfriend’s wrists when you realized he was still mostly clothed. Now that would simply not do. Dropping the shirt you were holding, your hands would grip at the bottom of the shirt that clung to Yoosung’s skin, lifting it slightly.

“Off. Now,” your voice took on a heavily commanding tone. “And not just the shirt. I want to see all of you. Got that?”

“O-of course! I-I-I’ll get-” Yoosung couldn’t even finish getting the words out as you kissed him roughly, still tugging at the fabric that was currently between the two of you. Your hands grabbed his wrists again for a moment, and the feeling of it would cause Yoosung to moan against your lips. And then you released him entirely, climbing off of his lap so that he could follow through with listening to your commands. His shirt was off in seconds, the offending article of clothing quickly discarded out of your sight. His pants and boxers were gone just as quickly, especially since they had already been slipped just past his hips when you had been teasing him from under the desk before. You couldn’t help but let out a little hum of satisfaction at the view of your boyfriend before you. His eyes gazed at you warily, wondering just what you had planned for him next.

Climbing back onto his lap to straddle him again, your hands found their way back into his hair, and you placed a couple gentle kisses on his face. “Good puppy. I love you so much. Are you ready for me to tie up your wrists?” you asked, cocking your head to one side as you looked Yoosung straight in his amethyst eyes. He smiled and leaned his head further against one of your hands, and although you were trying your hardest to stay commanding, your heart would swell with love as he gazed up at you like he was.

“Yes, I am. I w-want you so badly MC...” he whimpered out, pulling you into his arms and nuzzling against your neck. That was all you needed to hear, him consenting to let you have your way with him was one of the sexiest things to you, especially when he said your name that way, causing you to moan in response. Your hands were still in his hair for a moment, fingertips massaging his scalp in that way you knew he couldn’t resist. Yoosung nipped at your neck, letting out the occasional breathy moan in response to your fingers. You could swear he got more turned on by you petting him like this than you touching him in any other way, and you couldn’t help but giggle at how adorably flustered your boyfriend got over it. You could feel just how hot his face was against your skin, and you knew if you could see his face that he’d be bright red. Just like always.

You tried not to squirm too much as you reached for the shirt you had dropped beside you before, wanting to allow Yoosung to keep kissing and nipping at you like he was. You let out a moan as he sucked on your collarbone, biting down roughly before lapping at the flesh there with the flat of his tongue, soothing any ache he may have caused you. With the shirt in one hand, you grabbed Yoosung’s wrists again with your other, lifting his arms up. “Keep still while I tie this, okay?” Not waiting for a response, you skillfully wrapped the shirt around your boyfriend’s wrists, tying it tight enough to keep Yoosung from escaping too easily, but still loose enough that it wouldn’t be impossible to get out of when the two of you were done.

You helped Yoosung to move his arms to wrap around the back of your neck, loving how close the two of you needed to be with his arms like this. Your breath was shaky as you adjusted yourself in your boyfriend’s lap, and you let out a small moan as his cock slid against your slit and grazed your clit. One of your hands reached down, fingers grazing against your boyfriend’s erection and causing him to buck his hips upwards, seeking further stimulation. The poor boy had been waiting so long for this, and he couldn’t help but let out a whimper as you gripped him. You stroked him gently as you shifted to align him with your entrance, and his hips bucked again, dipping his tip into you involuntarily and causing you to hiss in pleasure at the sensation.

“Tsk tsk, puppy. I don’t believe I said you could do that yet,” you teased, your free hand gripping at the back of your boyfriend’s head, tugging some of his hair to force his head back. A low groan escaped from him as you trailed some rough nips against his now exposed neck. Moving up, you sucked one of his earlobes into your mouth, nibbling at it as well.

“P-please, MC... I n-need you,” Yoosung whined. And when you looked into his eyes, you’d see the desperation in them. You lowered yourself onto him in response. Slowly, of course. Painfully slow, even, drawing out all sorts of lovely noises from your boyfriend.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I need you, too,” you responded, gasping out as you sank yourself down so that he was fully buried within your aching folds. “Go ahead puppy, you can move now.”

Your words were all Yoosung needed to give into all the desperation he had been feeling up until this point. His thrusts into you started off slow and shallow, and you couldn’t help but squirm on top of him, craving more. Your hands were in his hair again, gripping the blonde locks harshly and wrenching Yoosung’s head back so you could return to his neck. It had been a while since the last time you had left marks on him and you felt it was a good time to leave some reminders again.

Your tongue slid up his throat, and you couldn’t help but chuckle as your boyfriend let out a groan in response. His thrusts into you picked up in speed as you left gentle kisses on his neck, rocking you slightly with his motions. He knew full well what you were leading into, and the thought was driving Yoosung absolutely wild. Both of you knew that once you started sucking and leaving marks that it wouldn’t take long to push him over the edge.

“How many marks do you think I can leave on you before you come, puppy? Shall we make a game of it today, since you love your games oh so much..?” you teased. Yoosung let out a shuddering moan in response, unable to form coherent thoughts anymore. He hoped he could last a while for you though, at least long enough for more than a couple marks. He loved when you left these symbols of your love on him, and... it was only fair after he had left a couple marks of his own tonight. He also knew how much it turned you on to do these things to him with how vocal he was.

“Well, puppy? What do you think?” you asked, latching your lips onto his neck. You started off sucking at the skin gently, listening to your boyfriend’s moans as you gradually got harsher. Finally though, you released him with a ‘pop’, pulling back to admire your handiwork for a moment. “There’s one.”

“Hnn- MC, more-” Yoosung’s words were quickly cut off as you began sucking again, this time along one of his shoulders, drawing another moan from him. You licked the abused flesh soothingly before coming up again.

“Two.” You gave him a quick kiss, nibbling at his lower lip for a moment before dipping your head back down to Yoosung’s neck once more. Your boyfriend let out a breathier moan as you skillfully left another mark on him, his head leaning back to allow you better access. You trailed kisses up his neck, starting at the brand new mark and moving up to his jaw, earning yourself more moans as you did so. Your boyfriend’s thrusts were starting to get even more erratic, and you knew it wouldn’t be long now. Thankfully, you could feel your own orgasm creeping up on you as well. The lewd noises your boyfriend were making, and the way he was managing to angle himself against your g-spot combined perfectly and you knew it wouldn’t take much more to send you hurtling over the edge.

“Mm- Th-three...” you whispered against Yoosung’s ear, letting out a small moan of your own. “Are you close, puppy?”

Yoosung moaned in response, leaning his head against your shoulder. You smirked, tracing one finger along your boyfriend’s jawline before forcing him to lift his head. Your hand still gripped the back of his hair, pulling harshly again so you could access his neck one last time. You were less meticulous with this one, but you still managed to draw out a loud moan from Yoosung. “That m-makes four... Come for me, Yoosung,” you moaned out, though you knew the words were unneeded as Yoosung shuddered beneath you. His thrusts slowed, though were much harder than before as he came, sending you tumbling over the edge of your own climax in the process.

You leaned your head against Yoosung’s shoulder as you attempted to catch your breath. Neither of you spoke, too caught up in trying to steady your breathing. Finally though, you leaned up again, burying both hands in Yoosung’s hair, though gently this time, as you kissed him as passionately as you could. “I love you, MC...” Yoosung sighed out when you broke the kiss.

“I love you, too,” you said with a chuckle, gently playing with your boyfriend’s hair as you spoke. “Now, did you learn your lesson about ignoring me this time?” you teased.

“MC~! That’s not fair...” Yoosung whined, and you could feel his cock twitch inside of you. You both knew he needed time to recover, but, it still didn’t stop your boyfriend from wishing he could fuck you all over again already.

“Alright, alright. Hold still while I get you untied, okay?”

Yoosung leaned his head on your shoulder again as your hands fumbled with the shirt that was tied around his wrists. Once he was free, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, pulling you as close to him as he possibly could. You were just about to see about climbing off of Yoosung’s lap when he gave an experimental thrust up again, causing you to squeak in response. “H-hey!”

“Sorry, I had to,” Yoosung said with a chuckle, nuzzling his face against your neck. “Do you need to clean up right away? Or do you think we could just lay here in each other’s arms for a bit?”

You could practically hear just how tired he was in his words, and you knew you couldn’t leave Yoosung by himself right now, even if you preferred to get cleaned up as quickly as possible. You supposed that you could make an exception just this once for your adorable boyfriend, however, especially since he had turned his face up to pout adorably at you. His amethyst eyes pleaded with you to stay, and you let out a sigh. “Of course. Anything for you my puppy.”

The two of you briefly disentangled yourselves from one another long enough to allow Yoosung to pull out of you, his cum dripping down your thighs. You pulled him down with you as you lay down, getting comfortably wrapped in his loving embrace. As annoyed as you had been earlier over Yoosung ignoring you, he always made you feel so loved, and that was especially true right now. This moment with his chin resting gently on the top of your head, and your hands in his hair, gently massaging his scalp... It all just felt so right.

“You did so good tonight, Yoosung. I love you.”

All he could do in response was sigh and bury his face in your hair, content with the praise he received from you. All this teasing and so called ‘punishment’ was worth it for these moments he got to share with you. “I love you, too, MC. So, so much.”

“I still won though!” you said, chuckling.

“Yeah, you sure did,” Yoosung mumbled out happily, unable to keep himself from smiling as his eyes drifted shut. Even as he fell asleep with you in his arms, Yoosung hoped that these gentle moments with you would never end.


End file.
